The Bet
by redsandman99
Summary: A small bet gets Jay more than he bargained for.


"Addy! Why are you keeping my Skittles away from me? That's not very nice."

"Well I don't think you ignoring me in favor of eating them is very nice. "

"Oh don't exaggerate. I don't ignore you when I eat them. They just come first until they are gone."

"Exactly! They come before me and that's not right. I should not have to settle for being second best to candy!"

Jay rolled his eyes and looked back to glare at Adam and Jeff. They were laying all over each other on the couch while he was over trying to find a movie for all of them to watch. It was very annoying to him because they were supposed to be helping him by adding their input. But were they doing that? Noooo. They were all over each other once again, having a little "argument" that would inevitably lead to an annoyingly long make-out session and then maybe even lead to him getting ditched so they could go upstairs and have sex. "If you two are going to do that I'm just going to leave," he informed them. "I'm not listening to that crap."

The blissfully happy couple looked over at him and pouted their lips. "Aw, what's the matter Jay Jay?" Adam asked. "Are we annoying you?"

"Yes," Jay replied. "You are. You invite me over and then you do that shit? I would have been better off going to the store like I had to if that's the way you're going to be."

Jeff frowned and reluctantly sat up a bit so he wasn't quite as much all over Adam. "Sorry man, we just got caught up." At least he sounded sincere. Adam didn't even have the decency to look remotely apologetic. "Well behave, I swear."

"We will?" Adam asked, sounding both surprised and disappointed.

"Yes," Jeff said, his tone getting just sharp enough so that Adam wouldn't argue with him. "We will."

Adam immediately put out his lower lip and tried to pout his way to victory but Jeff was having none of that. He was the master of the puppy dog pout, he didn't fall victim to it the way other people did. He could fight it off and successfully deny the person who was trying to use it of what they wanted.

"So does that mean you'll help me pick out something to watch?" Jay asked. "Because I've been trying to pick something myself but since I'm not a mind reader I don't know what you want to see or have seen or don't-"

"Inception," Jeff said quickly. "Put in Inception I still need to see it."

That just made Adam pout even more. "But that movie is all complicated and shit," he whined. "I talked to Chris and Randy and they said we'll actually have to _watch_ it because we won't understand it otherwise."

"Yeah well, _watching_ the movies is the point of well…watching movies," Jay pointed out. "You making out with Jeff isn't the point."

"Well it is for me," Adam replied.

"You're very distracting though. I want to actually get to watch this, not have to take it out halfway through and leave because you two are being annoying."

"What, you don't want to watch us make-out?" Now Adam looked insulted. "Dude, we're the best entertainment for _miles_. How can you not want to watch us make-out?"

"Because I'm not a pervert like that," Jay shot back. Deep down, he knew he wasn't going to win this argument with Adam unless he changed his plan of attack. There was no way he could convince Adam not to make out with Jeff during a movie so a different method was desperately needed. "You know what I think?"

"You can think?" Adam immediately quipped, yelping a bit as Jeff smacked him on the chest.

"Be nice," the younger Hardy ordered.

"But it's just Jay," Adam protested. "There's no need-ow! Abuse! Abuse! Help I'm being abused!"

Jay rolled his eyes at Adam's outburst and went on with what he had to say, in hopes that Adam would stop being stupid and listen. "I don't think you two can go a whole moving without making out. It's just something you can't do."

Jeff's entire face twitched at those words. "You're saying we can't do something?" He looked at Adam for a second before looking back at Jay. "You're looking at us and saying we can't do something?"

"Yep," Jay confirmed. He knew he had Jeff right where he wanted him. "You can't do it."

"Oh yes we can," Jeff insisted.

Adam shook his head. "But I Jeff I don't want-"

"Shut up Addy, we can do it."

"Oooohhhh," Jay said as Adam began to pout yet again. "Someone has been bitchified yet again."

"Shut up," Adam ordered, although Jay did no such thing. He just laughed his ass off and got the middle finger, which really did not bother him the way it did when he was ten.

"If you're so sure we can't do it, why don't you make a bet with me?" Jeff asked.

Jay paused for a minute, a little startled by Jeff's sudden offer. "A bet?"

"Yeah. If we win, I give you a dare to do and you must do it. No chickening out on me like you tried to last time. And if you win, both Addy and I will do whatever dare your creepy little bastard brain comes up with. How does that sound?"

Jay considered that for a very long moment before nodding his head. "Fine. You're on!"

_An hour and twenty minutes later…_

_Oh fuck me, I'm so stupid!_ Jay lamented inside his head as the trio continued to watch the movie. It hadn't been until just now that he had realized what a stupid bet he had gotten himself into. If he wanted to watch the movie in peace he was going to end up losing the bet, which was not good. Being on the losing end of a Hardy bet was never doctor recommended. But if he won the bet, he was going to get distracted by their antics and he was going to completely lose track of what was going on in the movie. Either way, he really didn't win.

_So what's more important? _Jay asked himself, not noticing that Adam and Jeff were picking up on his internal struggle and were smirking at him. _The movie or the bet? Movie, bet. Movie, bet. Movie, bet…ah fuck it, I can't lose this bet._

"You okay there buddy?" Adam asked. He looked so damn amused and Jay hated it. He knew that he and Jeff had him and it wasn't fair.

Jay curled his lip and got up so he could walk over towards the couch. He couldn't just tell them to start making out so he would win. That wouldn't interest them at all. "Jeff, can I ask you something?" he asked, struck by a sudden idea that would hopefully actually work.

"I guess so," Jeff said, eyeing Jay very very warily. Whenever Jay asked that question, it was usually followed by something stupid coming out of his mouth. Actual intelligence wise Jay was smart, but he lacked common sense at times so he had the tendency to come off stupider than he was.

Jay quickly grabbed on to Adam's crotch and began to sing, which took the couple by surprise. "Do you want to touch? Do you want to touch? Do you want to touch him th-OWWW!" He had just gotten punched in the face by both Adam and Jeff. "What was that for?"

"You don't get to touch me there," Adam said as Jeff nodded in agreement. "You can't try to make us lose via molestation. That's fucking cheating right there."

"But…but…I want to win." Jay gingerly rubbed his face because they really had punched him pretty hard. "Why don't you give in and touch each other? Letting me win is a fantastic cause."

Jeff's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "But if WE win, we'll get to have celebratory sex and that will be worth the wait. Besides, now you've pissed me off and you're going down Reso. You can fucking count on that."

Jay winced and shook his head. "Jeff-"

"I said you're going down," Jeff repeated. "Now sit down, shut the hell up and take it like a man!" He wasn't fucking around so in defeat, Jay sank back into his chair and pouted. _Oh great,_ he thought miserably as Adam continued to smirk and Jeff continued to look annoyed. _I'm so fucked._

…

"You want me to _what_?" It was two days later and Jeff and Adam had decided Jay's fate for losing the bet.

Adam rolled his eyes as Jeff took out the lipstick. "Dude, we've said it like three times already. You're going to put on this lipstick and French the first person that comes walking through that door."

"But…but…" Jay took a step back as Jeff came towards him. "What if someone icky comes through there?" They were at the arena entrance and literally anyone could come walking in.

Jeff smirked. "Well you should have thought of that before you made the bet. Not come here!"

"But-hey, let go!" Jay tried to fight off Adam as he grabbed him but he was unsuccessful. Jeff grinned and quickly applied the lipstick to Jay's lips before kissing Adam.

"Thanks babe."

"Anytime." Adam gave Jay a playful shake. "What's the matter Jay Jay? Not man enough to keep up your end of the bet?"

"I am too man enough," Jay said defensively. He was still trying to get free but Adam wasn't letting him go. "What the hell? When did you get all strong and shit?"

"I ate my Wheaties bitch," Adam replied.

"Jeff's cum isn't Wheaties Adam."

"Oooh, wouldn't it be cool if I did cum Wheaties?" Jeff asked, grinning until he saw the looks Adam and Jay were giving him. "What? You don't agree?" He pouted and shook his head. "Fine. Be that way then. Bitches." He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head some more. "I think it would be cool."

Adam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's ramblings before perking up as the door opened. "Go get 'em tiger!" he ordered, shoving Jay right at the person as they entered. Jay stumbled and almost fell but managed to catch himself before that could happen. Deciding to just hurry up and get this over with, he closed his eyes and grabbed the unknown person, kissing them for all they were worth to the sounds of Adam and Jeff's obnoxious catcalls. The first few seconds, Jay was the only one doing the kissing and he was about to pull away when two hands grabbed his head and the other mouth began to participate, which made him freeze in his tracks. He knew these lips…

"Oh my God!" Jay jumped back and stared at his ex Chris Jericho, all while Adam and Jeff laughed so hard they were about to pee themselves.

Chris smirked and wiped away some of the lipstick that had transferred off of Jay's lips and on to his. "Nice to see you too Jason." He took a few steps forward before stopping and smacking Jay's ass. "Call me." He gave the now red faced Jay a wink and then walked away as if nothing had happened at all.


End file.
